Hermanos
by Yumeien
Summary: Traducción. Itachi siempre ha deseado sólo una cosa. Basado en el capítulo 590 del manga.


**Disclaimer**: todos los elementos de este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es original de **marmaroth**, yo solo la traduje con su autorización. Abajo pondré el link al fic en inglés.

Aclaración:

**N/A**: nota de autora.

**N/T**: nota de traductora.

* * *

><p>Como ANBU y luego ninja renegado, Itachi ha visto muchas cosas, pero el Edo Tensei no Jutsu le daría arcadas si aún estuviera vivo. El respeto a la muerte es uno de los únicos códigos morales de todo ninja, porque en un mundo cruel donde niños se convierten en soldados y mujeres mueren por los errores de sus maridos y los hermanos arrancan los ojos del otro desde sus cuencas, la muerte debería ser la única paz, el único santuario, el único lugar donde puedes dormir sin un ojo abierto. Orochimaru es un bastardo retorcido y la razón por la cual Itachi está muerto – según lo previsto – pero despierto – no según lo previsto – y agradecido en una morbosa, morbosa manera –<em> definitivamente<em> no según lo previsto.

Pero está agradecido. Agradecido de que puede proteger a Sasuke una última vez antes de irse. Si debe ser despertado, que sea por eso y nada más.

Se está desmoronando – no puede sentirlo, y no es esto extraño, este entumecimiento, cuando está tan acostumbrado al dolor en sus pulmones y sus ojos y su corazón. El jutsu se termina, la otra vida llama. Sasuke no llora. Ha renunciado a las lágrimas hace mucho, mucho tiempo, debido a Itachi.

_Lo siento_, Itachi desea decir_, lo siento, estaba tratando de volverte fuerte, no me di cuenta de que estaba haciéndote débil, perdóname_.

_Siempre fuiste mi tonto hermano menor, pero esta vez, el tonto fui yo_.

Hay otras cosas que también quiere decir. Tanto que quedan por hablar, alzándose en el hueco de su garganta sin vida y luego disolviéndose. Súplicas por perdón, que sabe que no merece. Cosas irrelevantes como _Siempre fuiste el favorito de nuestra madre_ y _Mientras estaba en Akatsuki , cada vez que veía tomates pensaba en ti. _

Y arrepentimientos, tantos arrepentimientos.

_Desearía haber podido verte graduar._

_Desearía haber podido ayudarte con el Sharingan._

_Desearía haber podido estar ahí para ti en tu Examen Chunnin, desearía haber podido observarte aprender el Chidori, desearía haber podido estar presente en tus últimos diez cumpleaños, desearía–_

Tal vez en otro mundo. Tal vez ahí, habría recibido a Sasuke cuando este corriera a casa usando su nuevo protector, y lo ayudaría a entrenar, y estaría en el estadio mientras enfrentaba a Gaara. Tal vez habría estado presente en sus cumpleaños – con torta – y en los días buenos – con una sonrisa – y en los malos – con paciencia. En otro mundo donde no tendría que ser un solado, o un arma, o una herramienta.

Donde todo lo que tiene que ser es todo lo que siempre deseó ser… un hermano.

Pero este es el mundo de los vivos, que él está rápidamente dejando por el mundo de los muertos; así que Itachi sonríe mientras Sasuke grita, y luego dice lo que habría dicho todos esos días, en ese otro mundo, donde ellos podrían haber estado felices y tristes y frustrados, juntos, como hermanos.

"_Te amaré por siempre."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: estoy probando un ejercicio de escritura donde escribo un drabble de 500 palabras basado en una pieza de fan art de mis archivos. El fan art relevante para esta pieza es el avatar del fic que se encuentra arriba.

Naruto no me pertenece. Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**: Hola de nuevo! Acá estoy traduciendo otro fic de **marmaroth **y, como antes puse, con su autorización. Este es el link al fic original: /s/9500050/1/Brothers (pónganlo luego del link de fanfiction).

Una aclaración que quiero hacer es que la traducción no tiene 500 palabras, sino que tiene menos (sin contar el disclaimer, las notas de autora y traductora y la pequeña aclaración del principio). No estoy segura de cuantas tiene la historia original ya que fanfiction no deja copiar y pegar (una medida que celebro) pero quería dejarlo en claro.

El avatar está en la historia original. No sé si es de marmaroth, o pidió permiso para usarlo o qué, pero yo no tengo ningún permiso para la imagen por lo que no voy a utilizarla.

Díganme, ¿no les pareció un fic hermoso y triste y todo? Yo lloré mientras lo leía. Me rompe el corazón la historia de Itachi y me parece que esta historia hace justicia a lo que debe haber pensado en sus últimos momentos (hablando del Edo Tensei) y también a lo largo de su vida como ninja renegado.

Dejen un review y cuéntenme que les pareció a ustedes :)

Matta ne!


End file.
